


L'ultime preuve

by Arzhel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slow Burn, guilty feelings at first
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était inutile de le nier (Diederich le savait depuis des années), Phantomhive était un homme beau, séduisant... envoûtant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultime preuve

**Author's Note:**

> Cette "première fois" aurait pu se passer de mille et une autre façon avec ces deux-là... peut-être pour plus tard ! ;)
> 
> Kudos et commentaires sont les bienvenus !  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, in English or in French ! 
> 
> (Je ne parle pas un mot d'Allemand mais j'espère que les deux expressions que j'ai utilisées en cherchant sur internet sont correctes :/)

La manière dont Phantomhive le regardait ces derniers temps ne lui plaisait pas du tout. 

Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'en public, le jeune comte accompagnait les conversations de ce sourire charmeur et délicat qui lui apportait immédiatement l'admiration de ses interlocuteurs, ses grands yeux ambrés encadrés de cils longs et gracieux terminant d'ensorceler son monde. 

Après quelques mois passés en sa compagnie à Weston College, Diederich avait pourtant dû se plier à l'idée que lui-même était un cas _particulier_. Encore aujourd'hui, les beaux sourires innocents de Vincent Phantomhive n'avaient pas la même saveur pour lui. Il les utilisait pour désarçonner l'allemand ou obtenir quelque chose de lui, le charmer, comme il faisait avec tout un chacun, mais il y avait plus. Phantomhive lui réservait, à _lui_ , un regard particulier. Et il se débrouillait toujours pour que Diederich s’aperçoive du petit air moqueur qui n'était qu'à lui. Les yeux couleur d'ambre brillaient d'une lumière malicieuse, donnant vie à un petit sourire en coin qui soulignait son air proprement _maléfique_. Et ô Dieu, cela agaçait Diederich et le faisait enrager..

Ces derniers temps, Phantomhive lui jetait des petits regards en coin moins francs, et parce que l'Allemand était toujours sur ses gardes avec cet _idiot_ d'anglais, il les voyait presque toujours. D'ordinaire, le comte aurait juste souri jusqu'à ce que Diederich rougisse d'embarras et détourne les yeux. Mais Phantomhive ne souriait plus. Il continuait de fixer l'Allemand lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Il le jaugeait, cherchait à savoir quelque chose, quelque chose que Diederich ne parvenait pas à capter. A la fin de la journée, le corvéable avait piqué deux fois plus de crises de colère que d'accoutumée, avec en réponse deux fois moins de «Dee voyons, n'as-tu pas honte d'aboyer comme cela?», ce qui le rendait très mal à l'aise.

Cette nouvelle attitude étrange était née à la suite d'un petit incident quelques mois auparavant alors que Diederich était de passage en Angleterre. Le soir d'une journée particulièrement éreintante (« _Dee j'ai besoin que tu gardes totalement immobile ce sac contenant une bombe à la composition inconnue pendant que je ligote son propriétaire et que je poursuis son complice à travers Londres._ »), il savourait un bain bien mérité dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre au manoir des Phantomhives. Il avait oublié de rapprocher sa serviette et alors qu'il sortait de la baignoire pour l'atteindre sur la commode, la porte s'était ouverte violemment et Phantomhive était apparu, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'informant que le souper allait être prêt. Son regard s'était arrêté sur Diederich, il s'était éternisé sur _un endroit spécifique_ et Diederich, rouge de honte, lui avait hurlé dessus en attrapant la serviette pour se couvrir. L'Anglais n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de lui donner un petit sourire machiavélique avant de refermer la porte sur lui. 

Une demie-heure plus tard, pendant le souper, le comte vantait les mérites de son chien Sebastian sous l'approbation joyeuse du petit Ciel. Boudeur, Diederich ne parlait pas, mais il avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer quand l'Anglais déclara d'un ton léger : « c'est à sa queue qu'on voit si un chien est satisfait, n'est-ce pas Diederich ? » Ses yeux ambres l'avaient transpercé et l'Allemand était trop honteux pour répondre, se contentant de serrer les dents et de lancer un regard de mort au comte. 

Le lendemain, il retournait en Allemagne. 

Quatre mois plus tard, il revenait au manoir, l'incident oublié. 

Mais Phantomhive était différent. Le comte manigançait quelque chose. Et c'était mauvais. 

Son rôle de Chien de Garde de la Reine lui pesait constamment, Diederich le savait, ce qui n'empêchait pas que de manière générale, c'était un homme impossible à lire. Diederich était habitué à ne pas savoir les trois quart de ce qu'il pensait, mais habituellement, Phantomhive apaisait la curiosité de son « berger allemand » avec ses petites moqueries et ses surnoms. Et à sa grande honte, Diederich s'en contentait et faisait le beau, parce que c'était le signe qu'au moins, le comte n'avait rien de dangereux pour lui-même (et pour Diederich) derrière la tête. 

Maintenant, il se sentait comme un toutou dont le maître lui refuse ses petits compliments lorsqu'il a bien été chercher le bâton qu'on lui a lancé. 

 

Et ce jour-là, comme toujours quand il était stressé, blessé ou en peine, il enfilait sandwich sur sandwich encore plus vite que d'habitude. Phantomhive recevait son conseiller financier dans le salon et l'Allemand était resté près de la petite table où étaient posés les en-cas, perdu dans ses pensées. 

«Dee, tu devrais faire attention à ton poids ou bien tu ne tiendras pas le coup, je vais avoir besoin de toute ton énergie. »

La voix jeune et détendue de Phantomhive l'avait fait sursauter, murmurée juste à côté de son oreille. Il était tellement distrait qu'il n'avait pas vu que les deux hommes s'étaient levés et que le comte s'apprêtait à raccompagner son hôte. Il grogna en avalant le dernier morceau de pain et reprit une gorgée de vin. Derrière lui, la voix mélodieuse du comte remerciait le conseiller et lui souhaitait bon voyage. Il fit tourner le vin dans sa coupe et le porta à ses lèvres mais interrompit son geste en entendant à nouveau Phantomhive, plus bas cette fois, s'adresser à Tanaka :

« Diederich et moi avons à nous entretenir de certaines affaires pour le reste de la soirée. Veillez bien à ce que personne ne nous dérange. Bonne nuit à vous mon ami » le congédia-t-il.

La gorgée de vin eut du mal à passer dans son gosier au son de la porte qui se refermait sur Tanaka, le laissant seul avec le jeune comte pour Dieu sait combien de temps.

Les pas de l'Anglais se rapprochèrent ; il se laissa tomber sur le canapé devant Diederich avec un soupir de soulagement et desserrait sa cravate, sa veste apparemment abandonnée en chemin. Il laissa glisser la pièce de soie blanche le long de son cou et la posa sur le canapé avant de s'attaquer à son veston.

« Et bien, on peut dire que cette journée aura été épuisante » dit-il avec son petit rire habituel.

Diederich fit craquer ses doigts.

« Allons, tu n'as rien fait d'épuisant du tout. Tu n'as fait qu'écouter des hommes te faire l'inventaire de l'argent que tu possèdes et de celui que tu gagneras bientôt ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?» grogna Diederich ; l'Anglais ôtait complètement son veston comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, le laissant dans sa chemise blanche. 

« Dee, ce n'est pas très gentil. C'est fatiguant et tu le sais bien. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas fait grand chose non plus», dit-il sans répondre à la question. 

« Evidemment puisque tu m'as appelé d'Allemagne sans aucune raison et que tu me coinces ici ! Et remets ta veste ce ne sont pas des manières de gentleman ! Tu ne peux donc pas attendre d'être dans ta chambre ?» s'écria-t-il. 

« Oh Dee ! »

L'Allemand sentit tout son corps se raidir. Phantomhive cambrait son dos pour s'étirer en appelant Diederich d'une voix plaintive, son semblant de gémissement masqué par un petit bâillement. Ses yeux se posèrent involontairement sur le torse du comte. Le jeune homme s'était assis du côté de la cheminée de sorte que la lumière des flammes accentuaient les jeux d'ombres du vêtement et le feu monta aux joues de Diederich lorsqu'il aperçut deux petites pointes roses à travers le tissu. 

Il releva la tête et les yeux du jeune anglais étaient sur lui, un sourire à peine perceptible sur le coin de la bouche. Diederich avait fixé un peu trop longtemps. Il était impossible que le comte ne s'en soit pas rendu compte.

«Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher » ronchonna-t-il en commençant à se lever.

« Diederich »

La voix claire de Phantomhive résonna et aussitôt, l'Allemand se laissa retomber sur le canapé et attendit que son hôte parle...mais il eut seulement droit à un sourire un peu mieux marqué. _Il m'a eut._ Il grogna encore d'agacement. 

« Tu vois que tu peux être obéissant... », dit l'homme brun dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Diederich, les sourcils froncés et les mâchoires serrées.

« J'ai juste besoin de parfaire ton entraînement, voilà tout. »

«Encore avec cette image de chien ? Cela devrait te suffire que je traverse les mers selon ton bon désir ! »

« Oh mais j'en suis très content, Dee, je t'assure. Je veux juste m'assurer que je peux avoir totalement confiance en toi. »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase plus sérieusement, ses yeux couleur braise ancrés dans ceux du jeune allemand.

Si Phantomhive avait demandé à s'entretenir avec lui si tard dans la nuit et s'il avait même congédié Tanaka (qui était pourtant au courant d'à peu près toutes les missions du Chien de Garde), c'était que quelque chose de vraisemblablement dangereux le menaçait, lui ou les siens. Et Diederich s'était juré depuis plusieurs années de protéger l'anglais, parce que malgré leurs constantes chamailleries, Phantomhive régnait en maître sur le cœur de l'Allemand et détenait l'essentiel de son amitié.

Diederich fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts encore une fois, les dents serrées.

« Bien. Quelle va être ma mission cette fois ? »

Phantomhive ne répondit pas. Il se leva et se rapprocha de son ancien corvéable. 

Au cours des années, Diederich avait appris à voir le comte adopter toute sorte d'identités pour parvenir à ses fins, surtout celle du séducteur, innocent ou dominateur. Mais jusque là, il avait toujours été spectateur ou associé.

Aussi, lorsque Phantomhive leva sa jambe pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, le contact chaud envoyant un choc dans tout son corps, Diederich fut incapable de penser pendant plusieurs secondes. 

« Qu'est-ce que...Phantomhive ! Je ne suis pas une de tes victimes, et je ne m'abaisserai certainement pas à ça ! J'ai été élevé avec la meilleure éducation qui soit, celle que visiblement tu n'as pas reçue ! Je repars directement en Allemagne si tu n'as rien de sérieux à me demander ! » s'écria-t-il.

Le comte se contenta de le fixer avant de se pencher vers lui et de murmurer à son oreille :

« Tu parles trop, _Hunde Bösewicht_ [méchant chien].»

Un frisson le parcourut au souffle chaud contre sa peau. Phantomhive ne plaisantait pas. Il planta à nouveau ses grands yeux dans ceux de Diederich et l'Allemand sentit la panique l'envahir. Le col ouvert du comte laissait voir une peau laiteuse et immaculée, ses deux clavicules soulignant son visage ovale. Il était inutile de le nier (il le savait depuis des années), Phantomhive était un homme beau, séduisant... envoûtant. Du moins devrait-il l'être pour les femmes, et uniquement pour elles.  


Les deux mains de Diederich s'étaient réfugiées sur le canapé aussi loin que possible du corps de l'anglais. Il serrait les poings, la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau le rendait nerveux. A vrai dire, la température de tout son corps semblait s'être élevée d'elle-même. _Il m'affecte. Il ne devrait pas. Pas ainsi._

S'il vit le trouble de l'allemand, Phantomhive n'en dit rien. Mais comment n'aurait-il pu le voir ? C'était un des sujets de taquinerie les plus fréquents: la physiologie de Diederich lui laissait rarement l'occasion de cacher ses émotions, et encore moins quand c'était Phantomhive qui le provoquait...

Il se refusait à penser à ce que l'ancien préfet avait en tête, sans quoi il aurait déjà repoussé Phantomhive... ou peut-être refusait-il d'y penser pour que justement, quelque chose arrive ?

Son estomac se noua. Phantomhive bougea imperceptiblement, et ce faible mouvement envoya une nouvelle décharge dans le corps de Diederich. Un courant qui semblait se diriger tout droit au niveau de son entre-jambe. 

« Phantomhive, lève-toi immédiatement avant que je ne... »

« Dee, tais-toi. »

La colère s'empara de lui et il s'apprêtait à repousser le jeune homme pour de bon lorsque celui-ci décida, comme toujours, de le dominer. Il précipita ses lèvres contre celles de l'Allemand et commença à l'embrasser avec insistance, sa chair sucrée jouant doucement avec celle de Diederich. Un baiser expert. Le premier de Diederich. Celui que sa bonne éducation avait réservé à sa future épouse mais que ce maudit Anglais était en train de lui soutirer...

Ces pensées se retirèrent trop rapidement au fond de l'esprit de Diederich, perdu malgré lui dans le baiser du jeune homme. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et pencha la tête pour ajuster leur contact. A mesure qu'il s'habituait au contact des lèvres douces et chaudes, son contrôle habituel tombait et sa conscience se retirait un peu plus. Phantomhive l'avait eu trop facilement, trop vite. 

Il recommençait à penser depuis à peine un instant lorsque la respiration de l'Anglais s'emporta et qu'un petit mouvement de ses hanches ranima la sensation brûlante au creux de son estomac. D'une main, le comte enlaça l'arrière de sa tête, ses longs doigts se perdant dans les cheveux noirs et courts de l'Allemand. Ce contact inconnu le fit poser ses deux mains sur les hanches de Phantomhive qui brisa aussitôt leur baiser, donnant enfin à Diederich l'occasion de l'observer. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, ses yeux fixés sur Diederich, son souffle irrégulier. Cet idiot était séduisant. C'était injuste. 

Phantomhive déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres qu'il venait de dérober, puis un autre, puis ses hanches bougèrent doucement. D'un geste rapide, il ôta sa chemise sous le regard effaré de l'Allemand, et la laissa tomber négligemment sur le sol du salon. Il donna un nouveau baiser à Diederich, son regard dominateur toujours sur lui, le tenant en laisse. A Weston, le corvéable avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir le comte torse-nu, mais jamais alors qu'il était aussi échauffé. Une peau d'ivoire, avec quelques cicatrices récupérées lors des missions du Chien de Garde de la Reine, recouvrait un corps svelte et musclé, digne des plus belles sculptures de marbre. Un Adonis. Un torse bien découpé où les deux boutons de chair roses qui avaient taquiné Diederich quelques minutes plus tôt s'offraient ouvertement à lui.  


S'il avait voulu nier le durcissement au niveau de son entre-jambe jusque-là, c'était maintenant impossible. C'était douloureux et, sans doute, visible même à travers son pantalon. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander _depuis combien de temps_ cette envie couvait lorsque Phantomhive le précipita dans un nouveau baiser, ses bras entourant son cou. 

Cette fois, il poussa la provocation plus loin. L'Allemand eut le souffle coupé et retint un soupir lorsqu'une forme chaude et humide envahit sa bouche et vint caresser sa langue. Il devait y avoir un côté un peu obscène à ce qu'il faisait, mais tout était trop délicieux pour que Diederich se laisse égarer. Il tenta de répondre maladroitement, faisant sûrement naître un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de l'anglais. 

A l'idée que cette fois, le comte le dominait effectivement dans un domaine où il était totalement novice, Diederich se sentit plus audacieux. Ses mains jusque là figées sur les hanches étroites remontèrent, caressant la peau jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses pouces n'effleurent par accident une des pointes de chair. Contre sa bouche, le comte émit un petit gémissement qui affola de désir l'allemand. Cette petite victoire prometteuse rendit son baiser plus affamé et il renouvela sa caresse, exultant tandis que Phantomhive gémissait à nouveau. Peu importait maintenant que ses lèvres inexpérimentées fassent sourire celles du comte. Il comptait bien le dominer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Perdu dans ses efforts pour dominer leur baiser, il n'entendit même pas sa propre respiration s'emballer, plus sonore que celle de son compagnon. 

S'il ne pouvait pas voir si l'anglais souriait, il sentit ses dents se saisir de sa lèvre inférieure et le mordre. Il grogna de douleur, prêt à donner une remarque cinglante au comte, mais déjà des mains se glissèrent sur sa veste et la déboutonnèrent. Phantomhive avait tout son corps sous contrôle. 

Il dégagea les épaules de Diederich en continuant de l'embrasser, la veste abandonnée sans que l'Allemand sache où. Phantomhive s'amusa à le mordiller encore puis ses lèvres chaudes se déplacèrent sur son cou, envoyant des frissons de plaisir chez son compagnon. Diederich eut l'impression que son corps allait se consumer si l'Anglais continuait. Il caressa la peau douce de sa taille, les mains tremblantes d'excitation. 

Le premier bruit honteux lui échappa lorsque le comte murmura doucement « _Du gehörst mir_ [Tu m'appartiens] » dans son oreille, son accent anglais tout à coup plus aussi _ridicule_ , et qu'il marqua sa possession sur le lobe tendre. Diederich gronda puis gémit, choqué d'entendre ce bruit inconnu sortir de sa propre bouche. 

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser sur sa gêne. Deux bruits de chute lui indiquèrent que l'anglais s'étaient débarrassé de ses chaussures. Le comte le débarrassa de son veston et, ses lèvres délivrant toujours des baisers enivrants sur sa peau sensible, caressa son torse à travers la chemise de coton. Alors qu'il touchait un point particulier et s'y attardait, Diederich comprit ce qui avait provoqué les petits gémissements chez l'Anglais un peu plus tôt et dû lutter pour ne pas en faire lui-même.  


Phantomhive commença à libérer les boutons de leur attache et Diederich sentit sa peau frissonner à l'air libre. Le comte ouvrit les deux pans de tissus pour exposer tout le torse de l'Allemand et son ventre (où un embonpoint à peine visible accompagnait des muscles bien formés), mais Diederich pressa la paume de sa main contre lui pour le forcer à le regarder. Il espérait retrouver un peu de raison dans le visage de l'anglais et comprendre les véritables raisons de cet « entraînement ».

C'était peine perdue. Les yeux ambres brillaient d'une détermination et d'une envie inquiétantes. Ses lèvres, malmenées par celles de Diederich, étaient d'une couleur presque vermeille, et ses cheveux aux reflets bleutés étaient légèrement désordonnés. Assez pour renforcer encore davantage l'envoûtement sous lequel se sentait le corvéable du comte. 

Comme s'il réalisait que sa proie était bel et bien sous son contrôle, Phantomhive se leva, son regard ancré dans les yeux noirs. Son expression était illisible lorsqu'il dirigea sa main au niveau de son pantalon et que ses doigts défirent le premier bouton. Terrifié, honteux et impossiblement impatient à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait maintenant plus nier les intentions de Phantomhive, Diederich fronça les sourcils, incapable de détourner les yeux des mains de l'anglais.

Le semblant de raison qu'il cherchait depuis le début de cette petite entrevue le frappa en pleine figure lorsque le comte laissa glisser le vêtement jusqu'au sol, le laissant totalement nu. Diederich vit en un éclair ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir et détourna la tête, le visage en feu, la sensation pénible entre ses jambes lui assénant un nouveau choc comme pour lui rappeler que s'il était perdu, son corps, lui, savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. 

« Bon sang Phantomhive, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? » grogna-t-il. «Tu sais parfaitement que ce que tu fais est passible de... »

Le poids de l'anglais sur ses cuisses était de retour et ses lèvres douces interdirent à Diederich de terminer sa phrase. Quelque chose de chaud et dur se pressa contre son abdomen, faisant remonter un gémissant plus aigu encore dans la gorge de l'allemand. _Il a mis_ ça _contre moi._ Cette idée obscène lui faisait perdre la tête d'indignation et d'une excitation qu'il avait encore du mal à cerner. Il avait peine à y croire et une envie illogique de _regarder_ le fit se débattre pour rompre leur baiser malgré l'insistance de Phantomhive. 

Haletant, il baissa les yeux et fut contraint de reconnaître que l'anglais _voulait_ visiblement de lui. La vue de son membre lui parut étrangère, comme si on l'avait soudain projeté en pleine leçon d'anatomie et qu'il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Mais quand la voix douce et féline de Phantomhive lui parvint et qu'il releva la tête, il ne vit plus que cet _abruti d'anglais_ , avec ses yeux d'ambre, son grain de beauté, et la douceur de sa peau qu'il avait eu à peine eut le temps de goûter sous ses doigts...

« Diederich, je dois savoir si tu veux cela. »

Il serra les dents.

« Comme si tu me laissais le choix ! Tu es complètement dépravé, stupide grain ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Dee, je ne te forcerai à rien. Je serai triste si tu ne veux pas de moi, mais je n'aurai aucune honte à me rhabiller si je ne suis pas _désirable_ à tes yeux.»

Il était évidemment impossible que Phantomhive ne réalise pas qu'il était _très_ désirable. Sa cuisse effleurait plus qu'assez celle de Diederich pour qu'il sente l'effet qu'il avait sur l'allemand. 

« Comme si je pouvais vouloir quelqu'un comme toi !»

Il accompagna ces paroles cassantes d'un geste incontrôlé qui mena ses mains en plein sur les deux fesses du comte, _pour le déplacer de là_. La sensation de ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair ferme et douce le figèrent sur place, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer ses mains, horrifié, Phantomhive s'empara d'elles et les maintint en place sur lui. Il le regarda et ondula légèrement ses hanches, provoquant une double friction insupportablement plaisante qui fit fermer les yeux à l'allemand dans un ultime effort de garder sa raison et de ne pas gémir à nouveau. 

« Je pensais vraiment avoir trouvé un berger allemand _loyal_  », déclara le comte, le visage sévère. « Mais je vois que tu ne peux pas être honnête, finalement. »

La remarque finit d'agacer Diederich. 

Après toutes ces années, il avait toujours été l'exemple même de la loyauté, de l'honnêteté et, oserait-il le dire, le meilleur ami que l'anglais ait pu trouver. Ensemble, ils avaient échappé à la mort des dizaines de fois. Comment pouvait-il encore douter... ?

Grinçant des dents, il s'empara de l'un des poignets du comte pour l'attirer vers lui et l'engagea dans un nouveau baiser. Phantomhive lui répondit, le laissant diriger, pour une fois, jusqu'au moment où il plaça la paume de sa main contre la dureté au creux de son pantalon, pressant bien trop peu au goût de l'allemand qui sentit la frustration s'emparer de lui. 

Sa respiration s'emballa à nouveau, les bruits de leur baiser, humide et chaotique, et la main contre lui le rendant fou. Il ne chercha pas à arrêter l'ancien préfet de Weston lorsqu'il déboutonna son pantalon, ni lorsqu'il commença à le faire glisser sur ses cuisses, l'invitant à se lever un peu pour lui permettre de se libérer.  


Phantomhive se remit sur lui et leurs chairs entrèrent en contact. La sensation brûla l'allemand d'un plaisir qu'il cherchait à peine à nier désormais. Le comte les entoura de sa main délicate pour les réunir et les caressa doucement, lentement. Le pouls de Diederich s'accéléra et des gouttes de sueur roulèrent sur sa peau, les dernières traces de protestation évanouies dans leur plaisir brûlant. Il reposa son front sur l'épaule de l'anglais, submergé de sensations.

«Tout va bien, Dee, murmura Phantomhive d'une voix étonnement douce. Tu ne fais rien de mal. »

Il posa son autre main sur la nuque de l'Allemand pour le rassurer, et accéléra le rythme de ses frottements. Diederich émit de petits bruits étranglés ; les caresses de l'anglais et les baisers à peine effleurés contre son cou étaient insupportables. Il brûlait déjà d'envie de sentir sa libération.

Elle ne tarda pas à arriver. Phantomhive l'avait tellement échauffé qu'il sentit un choc de plaisir l'envahir et il mordit l'épaule du comte sans s'en rendre compte. Un instant plus tard l'anglais lâcha un soupir lorsqu'il rencontra sa propre délivrance. 

Diederich avait toujours le visage blotti dans le cou de Phantomhive, reprenant sa respiration et ses esprits. Tout était fini. Il allait devoir faire face aux éventuelles remarques, se rhabiller, aller se coucher. Il sentit le comte appuyer ses genoux sur le canapé, pour se relever sans doute. Son front était maintenant contre le torse du jeune homme, les yeux et la bouche à peine à quelques centimètres des boutons de chair.

L'absence de contact n'arriva pourtant pas. Phantomhive restait là. L'Allemand le vit bouger la main et quelques secondes plus tard il entendit un bruit sec, comme un bouchon qu'on fait sauter, et une forte odeur de ce qui ressemblait à de l'amande envahit ses narines. Puis, le bruit d'une substance qu'on malaxe. Il releva la tête et réalisa que le comte avait placer sa main derrière lui et semblait...se toucher. 

_Il est en train de..._ Diederich sentit un frisson le parcourir et ranimer son désir ( _c'est impossible, on a à peine terminé !_ ). Phantomhive avait les yeux fermés, la main appuyée sur l'épaule de son corvéable tandis qu'il se préparait de l'autre. La tête inclinée, des mèches de cheveux cachaient son visage. Sa respiration était difficile. C'était sans doute douloureux, autant que l'allemand osait l'imaginer. Un instant plus tard pourtant, les petits bruits de peine se transformèrent en faibles soupirs de plaisir. Le comte pencha sa tête en arrière et dévoila la courbe de son cou et sa pomme d'Adam, sa bouche bordée de lèvres roses sombres entrouverte. Subjugué, Diederich porta sa main sur le cou gracieux et pressa doucement, arrachant un gémissement à l'Anglais qui lui donna aussitôt un petit sourire. 

« Tu es un imbécile Phantomhive... »

« Je sais, Dee. Tu me le répètes au moins dix fois par jour », fit observer l'Anglais, et son sourire s'agrandit avant qu'il ne lâche un nouveau gémissement de plaisir. 

Diederich savait qu'on pouvait se relever rapidement, mais il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté, jusqu'à maintenant du moins. Sa main descendit sur le cou du comte et caressa son torse, fasciné par la chaleur douce sous ses doigts et par l'expression de pur plaisir qu'il affichait. 

Décidant apparemment qu'il était prêt (Diederich essayait toujours de ne pas penser _pour quoi_ ), Phantomhive se rassit sur lui et sa main l'entoura à nouveau pour finir de le préparer. Après ce qui sembla une éternité à Diederich, il se positionna au dessus de l'Allemand et abaissa lentement son bassin. Au premier contact de l'intérieur chaud, Diederich ferma les yeux. Comment il était censé rentrer dans quelque chose d'aussi étroit ? Le visage du comte était insensible à la douleur et le fixait simplement, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il devait souffrir plus que lui, et Diederich décida de l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement positionné sur lui, distrayant l'Anglais du mieux qu'il put. Son stoïcisme le surpris mais il refusa de se demander combien Phantomhive avait déjà eu de partenaires masculins. L'idée qu'il ait pu se donner à quelqu'un d'autre, même dans le simple cadre de ses missions pour la reine, le faisait bouillonner de rage.

Enfin, Phantomhive commença à bouger ses hanches au dessus de Diederich en se soutenant toujours sur les épaules larges de l'Allemand, les yeux à l’affût de la moindre réaction de son corvéable. Il fit de son mieux pour rester impassible, mais la chaleur de Phantomhive l'entourait et tout était trop nouveau et intense pour qu'il puisse se contrôler. _Il va me le payer..._ Diederich ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter l'ardeur de son regard, mais lorsque les frictions s'intensifièrent, il mit sa fierté de côté. Il fallait qu'il voit le comte, qu'il mette un visage sur ses essoufflements et ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient doucement dans sa peau. 

Phantomhive continua de torturer son fidèle serviteur, changeant le rythme de ses ondulations qui lui envoyaient des décharges de plaisir et suçant la peau de son cou jusqu'à lui décrocher un gémissement plaintif. 

« Tu es un chien bien paresseux, Dee. Comptes-tu me laisser tout faire ? » 

La petit grimace moqueuse était audible dans son murmure. L'Allemand le pressa davantage contre lui, se précipitant plus loin encore à lui en couper le souffle.

« Tu veux toujours tout contrôler, non ? Profite-en tant que tu le peux... »

« Est-ce une promesse ? »

Il lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires et Diederich réalisa qu'il voulait plaire à cet homme, le satisfaire dans tout ce qu'il offrait de lui enseigner. 

« Tu verras... »

Le sourire angélique s'agrandit et Phantomhive précipita ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mouvements redoublèrent d'ardeur, envoyant des vagues de plaisir dans leurs deux corps liés. Submergé, les lèvres malmenées par leur baiser, Diederich reposa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et le comte se pencha en arrière, ses deux sur les genoux de l'allemand. Les bruits de leurs chairs entrant en contact avaient le double effet de le faire rougir de gêne et d'excitation, et lorsqu'il sentit sa deuxième libération, le choc fut encore plus puissant que la première fois. Parcouru de tremblements, il se courba tandis qu'un dernier gémissement quittait ses lèvres et qu'il sentit sa délivrance se répandre dans l'intérieur de velours chaud. 

Les mains crispés sur les hanches de Phantomhive, il reprit son souffle avec la sensation que malgré ces deux spasmes de plaisir successifs, il désirait encore l'Anglais, comme si quelque chose s'était soudain libéré en lui après des années d'attente silencieuse. 

Phantomhive, lui, n'avait pas encore rencontré son plaisir. L'idée vint à Diederich qu'il était plus expérimenté et que lui-même était devenu comme un adolescent qui ne pouvait même plus se contrôler. Mais, bien sûr, c'était la faute de Phantomhive. 

L'Anglais sembla comprendre sa gêne car il pressa sa joue contre l'épaule de Diederich pour s'y reposer un instant.

« Prends ton temps, Dee. J'espère que tu veux encore un peu de moi ce soir. »

Un frisson parcouru Diederich. _Ce soir ?_ Cela impliquait qu'il y en aurait d'autres, n'est-ce pas ? Si vraiment ce genre d'activités devenait un petit rituel entre le maître et son corvéable... 

Une envie presque animale de dominer le jeune comte s'empara de lui, et sans crier gare il serra encore ses mains sur les hanches étroites et jeta Phantomhive sur le canapé à côté de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux noirs le dévorant d'une intensité qui sembla surprendre l'Anglais pendant un court instant. 

« Se pourrait-il que mon entraînement porte finalement ses fruits ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit rire amusé.

Diederich ne répondit pas. Il scella la bouche de l'Anglais de ses lèvres dans un baiser affamé, goûtant son palais et sa langue à lui en faire perdre la respiration. Sa retenue du début n'avait plus d'importance et semblait maintenant illogique. Il voulait plus que tout sentir encore ce passage étroit et chaud autour de lui, sentir Phantomhive abandonner son masque de bonne humeur et de légèreté, et le voir se noyer dans le plaisir pur que Diederich était sûr de pouvoir lui donner. La seule chose qui importait était d'entendre encore les quelques gémissements que le comte avait fait et les intensifier. 

Son baiser n'était pas encore aussi expert que ceux de Phantomhive, mais à l'absence de technique il avait remplacé un désir qui sembla désorienter le comte. Sous ses doigts, les pointes de chair roses s'étaient dressées et un liquide chaud passait de Phantomhive à lui sur leurs bas-ventres collés. Sa main se dirigea vers l'ouverture de muscles du jeune homme et lorsqu'il y présenta un premier doigt, les paupières de Phantomhive étaient lourdes d'envie et ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rouge. 

« Dee... » gémit-il faiblement. 

Progressivement, Diederich ajouta un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Après quelques minutes, le sentiment de domination ranima complètement son corps. Le comte avait les yeux fermés, ses bras entourant le cou de son amant alors qu'il commençait à bouger contre lui. 

« Dee, s'il te plaît... »

Voir le Chien de Garde le supplier fut de trop. Il se mit à genoux entre les jambes de l'homme brun et se positionna, pressant contre l'intérieur aussi doucement que son désir le lui permettait. 

Il pensait avoir réduit Phantomhive, mais ce dernier lui mordit l'oreille et murmura d'une voix contrôlée :

« Sois un bon chien, Dee. Inutile d'aller doucement. »

L'invitation était trop tentante, et dans un grognement de satisfaction, Diederich se précipita dans le passage étroit et commença à bouger, obéissant à un instinct qu'il ignorait posséder jusque là. Sous lui, le comte se cambrait, son cou et ses clavicules exposés pour l'Allemand, et Diederich accéléra encore ses mouvements jusqu'à atteindre un rythme brusque et rapide qui lui arracha des gémissements graves. Il essaya de les diminuer et prit dans sa bouche l'une des pointes de chair. Enfin, alors qu'il avait été silencieux jusque là, l'anglais sembla être satisfait du nouveau rythme et de la sensation humide sur sa peau. Les joues délicieusement rouges, il lâcha des petits gémissements aigus à mesure que Diederich se précipitait contre lui. L'allemand sentit des gouttes de sueur perler dans ses cheveux, et il eut un petit sourire en voyant que malgré son contrôle habituel, le comte était dans le même état.

Les bruits que faisaient leur corps étaient vulgaires mais le désir de Diederich lui disait que tout cela était proche du sublime et qu'il devait l'accepter. Il embrassa son amant jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de Phantomhive se fassent plus nombreux. Ses yeux ambres s'égarèrent puis se fermèrent, et il se cambra dans son plaisir. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes qui redoubla encore l'excitation de Diederich. Trois ou quatre mouvements brusques plus tard, il se libéra dans son amant et s'écroula sur lui. 

Il respirait avec difficulté, perdu corps et âme dans ce plaisir interdit que venait de lui donner le comte. Il se sentait sale et il y trouvait une félicité sans égale tandis qu'il haletait comme un chien dans le cou de Phantomhive, tout son visage et son cou probablement rouges de leurs ébats. Des doigts fins se glissèrent dans ses cheveux perlés de sueur et les caressèrent doucement, gentiment. Diederich aurait voulu s'énerver, dire au comte que malgré _ce qui venait de se passer_ (l'Allemand ne donnerait jamais un nom plus précis à l'épisode), il n'y avait aucune raison de le traiter comme un chien, mais toute forme énergie l'avait quitté. Il n'était pas surpris de constater que pendant qu'il s'efforçait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, Phantomhive était parfaitement impassible. C'était à peine si les battements de son cœur près de l'oreille de Diederich s'étaient accélérés. _Maudit Anglais._

Le comble de l'agacement le pris lorsqu'il entendit le jeune homme murmurer d'une voix faussement inquiète et affectueuse « là là, calme-toi mon grand. Tu es décidément un bon chien, Dee. »


End file.
